


Stress Relievers

by Kau4030



Series: EXO College AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, college au series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: Jongin and Junmyeon are bit stressed from their courses and so both yknow get it out in a way





	Stress Relievers

_“A crack of a whip and I freeze. The anticipation making me shake to the bone. I want this, I want you. The pain and your stare crumbling me into a shaking, helpless, little boy. I know you’ll take care of me, that’s why you’re mine. My Daddy who loves me.”_

I can feel it before he’s even here. The tension he carries like a thick heavy mass weighing down everyone and everything around it. It matches my own, these classes too much for us. The deadlines falling in to close. Except this time it’s not just an issue fixed by a swig of his glass, no he needs much more. Something that’ll hold him off for a while, but also making him want much more afterwards. Times like this never called for such gentle matters, we both craved the harshness of the world. Of each other. The words, the names, the movements. Everything.

A text chimes in, informing me he’s here. Conforming my gut feeling. Swiftly now, dodging and avoiding every obstacle there is. I have to be there waiting for him, ready for it. So he knows I need this just as much as him. I rid my jacket, my shoes, hell even slipping off my socks while making my way to that room with shared whispers in the dark. I ruffle myself up a bit, he always enjoyed messy more than clean cut. I’ll be his perfect baby, I be the best he has ever had. I have to be. I need to be his little prince, his prize jewel. I am.

I wait. I listen. It’s a small thump at first, his steps. He’s always had heavy steps. Today it’s even more, stomps maybe. Definitely a night waiting for me. A night of cries, touches, breathless whispers. I can’t help it, I squirm waiting like the good boy I am. Rutting against the bed, I need my daddy. He’ll take care of me, he always does. Little whimpers leaving my own lips, sun kissed skin contrasting against the virgin sheets. Of course they are anything but.

It’s small at first, quiet and soft. These small sounds of pleasure leaving my lips for him to hear. Only for him, a welcoming that he gladly takes when he enter the house, taking his time to get to the room. The room that his jewel resides. Waiting prepping. A needy baby, who needs their daddy. Their rock to help them with everything they do. The cry that pierces ears, a pleasure sob. I’m too far gone to feel his hands trailing down. Grabbing ahold of what’s his, delivering what I never could. Then it all stops, a chuckle. A _tsk_ because his baby boy didn’t. _Behave._ Broke the rules, touched himself without daddy’s permission. A whine, high in pitch. Another rut for something, anything. Another god damn _chuckle._ And I know it’s truly going to one night to never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo!  
> yes so I'm doing a College AU series whoo  
> Very original I know m8  
> Our frist couple is the great Jongin and Junmyeon  
> These will come out in whatever order I complete them in


End file.
